Heat mishap
by Hades' Neko
Summary: A beta shouldn't be alone with an Alpha when they're in heat! Stupid stupid stupid! My rant was cut off as I felt his tongue lick a trail up my neck and the light kisses and nips that sent electric shocks through my whole body and for the heat to spread and grow. The feel of Gilbert's skin chilled the fever the heat caused. I laid there in shock, pain, heat, and need. Help!
1. Haze

**Hey guys! I have come back from the dead! LOL. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I cried to myself when this happened, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Alrighty. So this is an Alpha/Beta world. There's no country names, and I hope I did a good job. PLEASE REVIEW! Who knows what I might do if I get enough reviews for this story. The reviews can be long or short, there can be critiques, I don't care as long as there are NO flamers. Flamers are just jealous gits who need to get they're shit together.**

 **OH! And**

 _This is subconscious_

 _'This is talking TO subconscious'_

 **Bye-bi~~~~**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Sarah's POV**

"I want to give you something." Gilbert tells me. He has his hands behind his back, but I can see a bright yellow color peeking out at me. What did he get me?

"What is it? It's not more jewelry is it?" I ask as I fiddle with his old iron cross necklace and black choker with the Prussian eagle he gave me. A way to show everyone else that he is mine and I am his.

"No its not more jewelry." He laughs. "Its your very own Gilbird!" He shouts with enthusiasm fit for a child. I must admit though, it does look a lot like the baby bird that wouldn't leave us alone when we were sitting up in a tree. Bright yellow feathers, beady black eyes,a tiny orange beak, and three separate feathers sticking up at the top of its head. In other words... IT WAS FUCKING ADORABLE!

"Oh my gosh!" I say as I sit up from his bed and run over to him. "It's so cute! I can keep him?" I look up into his soft ruby red eyes and feel myself almost drowning in the warmth and love I can feel rolling off of him in waves.

"Of course you can. This way, if you ever feel lonely, you can just cuddle this fella here and think of the awesome me and our awesome bird!" He says with a bright and toothy smile, showing off the teeth that usually scare others, but only make me feel safe and protected.

"Thank you. I love it." I whisper with a light blush staining my cheeks as I shyly look up from the floor. "Just like I love you." I finish with a cheeky smile to match his. He chuckles softly and leans down to press his lips to my own. It's such a soft kiss that it almost brings me to tears. I lean up some to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my hands into his soft and silky snow white hair.

His tongue swipes across my lips asking for permission he knows I'll give him. I open my mouth and invite his tongue to search and map the territory he's claimed a long time ago. I moan slightly as his tongue wraps around mine and sucks. His hands that rests on my hips tighten if only a fraction. He slowly starts moving forwards and I almost trip at the unexpected movement. He smirks into the kiss and I bite at his tongue in response. I lap at the tasty ruby red blood, that looks so much like his eyes, and sends a tingle down my spine. He moans low in his chest, and I can feel its vibration through my whole body as I continue to taste his blood. He pushes me back farther and this time I don't stumble, until my knees hit the edge of his bed and I fall onto the black silk sheets with Gilbert above me, our lips still connected together.

Warmth started to spread through my whole body, and my heart started beating a little faster. I didn't think much of it, it happened a lot when ever Gilbert was near me. As the kiss escalated in passion, the heat inside me grew hotter and hotter until, before I knew it, a heat similar to a raging inferno pulsed throughout my body. Lava swam through my veins evaporating all my blood and leaving me dizzy.

My eyes flew open as I gasped and pushed Gilbert off of me. "Oh shit." I whispered under my breath. Gilbert leaned down towards me in confusion.

"What's wr-" He stopped dead in his tracks as a scent caught his attention. I pushed myself farther into the bed, a whimper building in my throat, when all I really wanted to do was reach up and let him kiss me again and again. I tried to push him off me, but he caught my hands in a vice like grip and I whimpered in need as that simple touch almost sent me down the rabbit hole. He leaned down towards my neck and sniffed me. He growled when he caught the scent of my pheromones sliding across my skin like water. "You're in heat." he growled in my ear. His breath tickling my ear and drawing forth another submissive whimper.

I had to get away! A beta shouldn't be alone with an Alpha when they're in heat! Stupid, stupid, stupid! My rant was cut off as I felt his tongue lick a trail up my neck and the light kisses and nips that sent electric shocks through my whole body and for the heat to spread and grow in heat. I started panting. I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I COULDN'T BREATHE! IT WAS TOO HOT!

"S-stop. Please Gilbert st-" My pleads fell on deaf ears as my mouth was engulfed in a fiery kiss once again. The feel of Gilbert's skin chilled the fever the heat caused. The pain began to recede and I could breathe. It didn't hurt. Maybe...maybe I can just let this happen. I don't want to be alone through another heat. Gilbert loves me and I love him. It's okay...right?

 _NO! No its NOT okay! Get out!_ My subconscious screamed at me. The fog that surrounded my head cleared and I tried to get my hands out of Gilbert's grasp and get away. His grip on my hands wouldn't cease and only got tighter. I winced in slight pain and turned my head away from his. I gasped for air and tried one more time to get my hands free. When that didn't work, I swallowed my pride and called for help.

"LUDWIG! GET YOUR DAD AND HEL-" I was caught off guard once again as my lips were sealed with Gilbert's again. Our lips melded together seamlessly and any thoughts of me getting free flew from my brain. The door was thrown open as Ludwig and his dad entered. The scent of my heat hit them and it took them a few seconds to get their minds unclouded. In that time Gilbert saw the two alphas and got mad. He growled low and loud in his throat and chest. He lowered his head to my neck and bit. What was once a sweet and pleasure filled gesture, spread pain throughout my whole body. he bit into the juncture between my shoulder and neck and broke the layer of skin.

I screamed so loud it would make a banshee flinch. My scream woke the two alphas from their stupor, and they rushed at Gilbert. They pulled him away from my neck, which didn't help at all and only made the wound worse, and tackled him to the ground. Gilbert fought them tooth and nail and tried to get back to me.

I laid on the bed in a stupor mixed with pain, heat, and the overwhelming need to get back to Gilbert.

"SARAH!" Ludwig yelled waking me from my stupor. "You have to get out of here. I don't know how long we can hold him." He told me through gritted teeth. I slowly sat up when pain flashed through me. I reached my hand up to my neck and winced when I came in to contact with the wound. When I held my hand back it was _covered_ and _dripping_ with blood. I stared wide eyed at the sheer amount of blood, and turned to look at the bed. They're staining the sheet was a small pool of blood where my head was. "SARAH!" Ludwig yelled as his dad came over and grabbed my arm.

"R-right." I shakily said as I stood up from the bed with their dad's help. Before I left I grabbed Gilbird #2. When we were out of Gilbert's range, he started screaming bloody murder. His dad turned to leave when I stopped him with my hands on his sleeve. I was looking down and had one hand pushing on the wound that was _still_ bleeding. "Tell him that I'll call and text him when I can, and that I still love him." I whispered. With a soft smile, he patted my head and told me he would relay the message. With that he turned to hold Gilbert back and I went to the garage to get my bright red vespa and go home.

Of course, it was raining. So not only am I dizzy as shit from blood loss, I have to drive home in the freezing rain. Perfect. Groaning I swing my legs over the bike and drive out of the garage. The freezing rain touches my heated skin, and cools it for only a second, before the fiery heat comes back twice as bad. It's hard to concentrate on whats going on, but I know I have to focus or... well...I'm going to die. Speaking of dying, my vespa is getting harder and harder to control as the road gets more slick from rain. I almost crash into two lamp posts, and every time I turn, my Vespa goes out of starts skidding. Breathe, breathe, breathe. NOT WORKING! _Shitshitshit._

After another grueling five minutes, I can see the house that I share with my sisters. Fuck I'm getting dizzy. I can barely see now. I open the garage and park my vespa, then I run into my house. I'm stumbling a lot, and my vision is still blurry as hell. Finally I reach the back of the house, (Why we put the room there, I will never know...) and I see our 'heat room.' It keeps unwanted people out, and my sisters and I in. As I get to the door, I'm starting to sway and my vision is almost completely black now. My head hurts like crazy and my body is shivering despite the heat inside me. I look at the little mechanized pad that is waiting for me to put the password in to let me in. _'What was the password again?"_ I can't think anymore. My body hurts, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. Sleep. Sleep sounds good right about now. Maybe...maybe I can just sleep.

 _NO! You can't sleep here! Think! You have to think and get inside that room. THINK! What's the password?_

 _'Umm...something that my sisters and I are...'_

 _Good! Now what is it?_

 _'I don't..."_

 _STAY AWAKE!_

 _'I'm so tired. I just wanna...'_

I collapsed on the floor. Breathing heavy and lungs gasping for air. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, it was too hot, and there was a wet slick feeling running down my arms. I was still bleeding and the wound hurt like hell. I just wanted to sleep. I just want... to sleep.

"SARAH!"

It all went black.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did u like it? Please don't hate me. I love you. Anyway please review I always love seeing what people say as long as there are NO flames. I hope you liked it. If there's anything you don't understand, just PM me.**

 **Bye~~~**


	2. Fault

**Sooooo...I got some hate from my friends about where I left this at so I decided to give you another chapter out of the goodness of my hear-**

 **"Bitch please! You've had this idea for weeks! Closer to like a MONTH now, you just refused to update until you got reviews."**

 **Yeah yeah I love you too joy/summermangos. Anyhoo sorry for any medical things I may have gotten wrong. I don't know if any of the stuff I said was right... Enjoy!**

 **BTWs** _Joy talking on the phone_

Gilbert talking on the phone

 **You'll understand later. :)**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"SARAH!" Screams Josephine and Jackie, as they see their sister crumple to the floor, like a broken marionette with its strings cut. They run over to her, as they see the river of blood cascading down her arm and making a pool of her liquid of life. Her body is shaking and convulsing from the different signals her body is sending her brain.

Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. _HotColdHotColddcoldcoldhothot! STOP!_

Jo and Jackie stare in horror as they see their little sister's chest stop moving. Acting fast, Joy runs up to the heat room's panel and types in the password as Jackie picks up Sarah's limp body. FANGIRLS. With the door open, Jackie rushes into the room, as Joy shuts the door.

"What do we do?" Jackie asks as Joy starts looking into the cabinets in the corner.

"We need to get her breathing again, fix the wound from her neck, and warm up her body." Joy replies while bringing over a large medical bag. Thank Kami that Joy wanted to learn about medicine. Agreeing with what Joy told her, Jackie starts CPR to try and get her heart working and her breathing back in order. While Jackie is working on getting Sarah back to the land of the living, Joy runs to the attached bathroom, and starts heating up the water and setting up her medical supplies. After a sorrow filled five minutes, Jackie almost gives up hope when Sarah's eyes fly open and she gasps for air. It's with a sigh of relief that Joy starts on the wound on her neck. With the wound already cleaned, it looks like it will need stitches.

Joy disinfects, and heats up a needle and begins the slow and meticulous process of _sewing up_ her sister. Thirty stitches later, Joy wraps Sarah's neck and shoulder in gauze and plastic wrap to protect the wound from the water. Quickly they strip Sarah bare and place her in the tub. Sarah hisses and whines in discomfort. Her eyes start to haze over and slip closed. She whispers only one thing before she is pulled into the calming sea of unconsciousness. _"Gilbert."_ Frightened that they have just lost their sister for a second time, Joy checks her pulse and releases a shaky sigh. "She's still breathing. She's just unconscious." After warming and cleaning her up, they bring her out of the tub, dry her, and get her into a pair of pajamas.

They move out of the bathroom and into the center of the room where a mountain of pillows and blankets galore are waiting to be rested upon for the comfort of beta's in heat. As Sarah rests in the center, Joy gets out an IV and Blood bag and sticks two needles into Sarah's arms. Only when Sarah is safe in the center of the pillows and blankets, and has the blood transfusion and IV drip in her, do the two finally relax.

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV**

I hurt her. I can't believe I _hurt_ her. She could be _dead_ for all I know, and It'd be my fault. The maids have already come and cleaned all up the blood. Blood. All the _blood!_ I've washed my hands a million times it seems, and I _still_ can't get her blood off. It stains and mocks me. A silent reminder that I _hurt_ her. She could never love me now.

 _"She wanted me to tell you that she still loves you."_ Yeah right. I almost _killed_ her.

 _"She said she'll call or text you when she can."_ She hasn't done that yet. I wouldn't blame her though. It is my fault.

 _"Remember Gilbert. This isn't your fault."_ Yeah right. If she's dead...I don't know what I'd do.

 _"It's not your fault."_ Liar.

* * *

 **Time Skip 2 days later Joy's POV**

It's Tuesday today; been two days since the incident, and Sarah hasn't woken up since. I took her off the blood transfusion yesterday, but I'm keeping her on the IV drip until she wakes up. How did this happen? I've been asking myself this for a while. I thought she was with Gil that day so how did...?

Wait... Those wounds... looked like someone **bit** her, but... he wouldn't... Would he? Of course he would. She was in **heat** for Christ's sake! I can't believe him. He almost killed her. He almost **killed** my baby sister! He will pay. He will-

 _I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, and we should dance dance dance da-da-da-dance! To these Stereotypes~~!_ Sarah's phone starts going off. I wonder who's calling.

 _"Hello? Who is this? Sarah can't come to the phone right now. She-"_

"Joy?" That bastard. Who does he think he is? "How's Sarah? Is she okay? She hadn't called or texted me yet so I was wor-"

 _"You son of a bitch."_ I growl into the phone.

"What? I don't underst-"

 _"Do you know what you've done? Sarah almost **died** because of you!"_

"I- I didn't mean-"Screw his excuses! It's all his **fault!**

 _"She was passed out on the floor when Jacqueline and I came home. She was on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. She could barely breathe. She actually **stopped** breathing at one point. We almost lost her. We **would** have lost her if she wasn't too stubborn to die."_

W-What?! Is she okay? Is she-"

 _ **"Fuck you!"**_ I snarled into the phone. I saw Jackie jump awake from where she had been sleeping. She looked at me worriedly, but I ignored her. I was too angry. _"Don't act like you care. It's your fault she's in this mess! She hasn't woken up since then. She's in a goddamn **coma** because of you!_

"..."

 _"Nothing to say? You're a dick."_

"...I'm sorry." He whispered with a shaky voice. Is he crying? Serves him right.

 _"Damn right you're sorry. This is all your fault. Everything that happened is **your fault!** "_

"..."

 _"...If you ever talk to her again, I will cut open your stomach, pull out your intestines, and choke you with them. Do you understand me?"_ I spoke eerily calm into the phone.

"..."

 ** _"Do you understand?!"_ ** Bitch better answer me.

"...Yeah. Yeah I understand."

 _"Good."_ I abruptly hung up the phone and had to hold myself back from flinging it across the room. _How dare he..._

"Joy..." I looked behind me, and there was Jackie, looking at me with confusion. "Who was that?"

"Gilbert. He's the one who gave Sarah that huge injury. He's the one who caused her to almost **die!"**

"Joy, I know you're upset, but saying that stuff to Gil won't solve a thing."

"It will keep him away from my sister. That's good enough."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Joy-" A near silent moan cut her off. We turned around and looked towards the noise. There in the middle of all the blankets and pillows, with an IV attached to her arm laid Sarah.

She was finally awake.

* * *

 **...So I'm not dead! Whoohoo! Isn't that great? Although That conversation between Gil and Joy was...intense. Hope you liked this new chappie. Review review review! I love me some reviews. I can't wait to see what you all will think of this new and final chapter, Yes. Final. Unless I get reviews, this is all you guys are getting. So hit that review button and start reviewing. XD Love ya!**

 **Bye-bi~~~~**


End file.
